hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Fay Pope
Fay Pope is an original character made exclusively for this roleplay. Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, she is continually in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her birthday is on January 30th, she is 14 years old, and she is in Hufflepuff. In the roleplay, she is played by Pandapika. Personality Fay is a very shy character; she doesn't like to be loud or bossy and is rarely ever assertive. She tries to be as polite and nice as possible, and rarely ever yells. She is prone to getting her feelings hurt, however, and her high amount of patience often makes annoying people believe that they are funny. There are only two people who she treats differently; people from Quebec (who she despises) and gay people (who she's afraid of). She is subject to Type 3 Weak Heartedness . Relationships Seamus Finnigan Fay has a crush on Seamus. She thinks he's cool and wants to be his friend, but can't get up the courage to say anything of the sort, so she just stares at him from afar with a nervous look in her eyes. Katina Eklof Katina basically walked up to Fay, assumming that she would be the most personable, and told her that they were 'allies' from then on, to which Fay didn't argue or question. Katina doesn't really talk much to Fay (as she's pretty independant and silent), but Fay comes to her whenever she has a problem, however Katina's advice usually doesn't end up working for anyone but herself. Alerick Orr Fay is Alerick's favorite person to tease. Since she is Canadian, there's a lot of material for him to choose from, and unlike the other people he could tease about where they're from, Fay doesn't retaliate, which makes it easy as well. However, as of late he's been running out of material, as Fay doesn't seem as offended by anything he does anymore. Cami Glass Cami often calls Fay 'Canada-chan', both because she's from Canada and because her personality is very similar to the character Canada in the anime 'Hetalia Axis Powers'. Severus Snape Full article: Awkward Fay sketches Fay reminds Snape of Harry's mother, Lily Potter, in both appearance and their willingness to befriend Snape. Not only that, but Fay shares Lily's date of birth and her video gaming skills. Also, both of them share the attribute of a Type 3 Weak Heart. Fay is completely oblivious to the reason behind why Snape acts so odd around her. History Her mother, Rosemary Pope, is a Muggle who works as a doctor. Her father, Hall Pope, works in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. She lives in Canada with her mother, and almost never sees her father except when he takes her to London to attend Hogwarts each year, since that's where her father works and he doesn't know much about the magical school in Canada. When she was 11 and shopping for all of the things she'd need for Hogwarts in Diagon Alley, she came across a stray cat. Since she had been planning to get a cat anyway and the pet store's shopkeeper didn't seem to recognise this cat, she decided to take that cat, naming her 'Posie'. During her first year, she discovered that Posie was actually an Animagus named Beta Avila, who was hiding from the Ministry of Magic because she and her brothers, Alpha and Omega Avila, had killed a lot of people. After Beta begged Fay to keep her secret from everyone else, Fay decided that it would only be polite if she were to keep Beta safe. After a while at Hogwarts, she had made a lot of friends, including Harry Potter (to an extent). Fay would usually bring Posie around with her, but after a while, Beta decided that it would be safe if she revealed herself to be a human, but didn't tell anyone that she was on the run or let a professor see her. When she grows up, she wants to teach at Hogwarts. Roles In Fanfictions 'The Christmas Crossover' Fay's offiical first appearance in a Fanfiction was in the first one to ever be written, 'The Christmas Crossover'. She was introduced when she ran into Hermione while chasing Posie down the hallway. After Fay stood up, Alerick came along and started to yell at her for letting her cat get loose. Then she is with the group when the part of the castle that they're at detatches from the school and gets sucked into a black hole. After that, she is in the background with the rest of the characters that were taken to another dimension, and gets brought back to Hogwarts with everyone else in the end. 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012' Fay also had an extremely minor role in the 'murdered Fanfiction', 'An Eventful Year Of Roleplay 2012', also known as 'The New Year's Fanfiction'. She was playing video games with Cami and Lavender in the Gryffindor common room, and they were talking about Seamus. There was also a deleted sketch in which Fay, Ron, and Jeff went around the entire school and murdered the classmates (or in Jeff's case, teammates) that had taken them for granted. Fay killed Lavender, Cami, and Alerick before the sketch was scrapped. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila ' The Fanfiction''' 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila'''' features Fay as a major character. It tells the story of Katina getting suspicious of Beta after the mentioning of Peartree Weasley coming from the Ministry of Magic to visit his brothers (and Ginny) making her dash from the room, with Fay chasing after her. After talking to Beta about how dangerous that was in her dorm room, Fay said that she needed her scarf, and Beta went under her bed to get it for her. However, while doing this, Beta found Katina eavesdropping under the bed and yelled for Fay to leave the room, which Fay did. Fay was sitting by Katina's bedside when she woke up in the hospital wing after getting knocked unconscious. Katina then stormed out of the room, and Fay chased after her, but didn't find her. Meanwhile, Katina located Peartree, and told him about the things she had discovered about Beta. However, he didn't believe her, so she went to tell Snape about it instead. It was then after she told Snape everything she knew that Fay came into the room, presumably to ask Katina not to tell anyone. Katina promptly drugs Fay with some Veritaserum and they get to see a flashback about Beta's past, describing exactly what she did in her past. It was then that Beta burst into the room, trailed by Nathan Golliday, to kill Katina and Fay, as they both knew her secret now. During the resulting battle, Fay is hit by a Cruciatus Curse from Beta, and is tortured for a minute or two before Katina immobilized Beta and saved her from the curse. Fay is left panting on the floor, weakened by pain. After more time in the battle goes by, Beta and Nathan decide to finally finish Fay off. Katina manages to keep Nathan from killing her for a few seconds, but Beta, left alone, offs Fay herself. It was not until after the battle ended that anyone gave any attention to Fay's death (except for Katina); Snape noticed while everyone was celebrating, and started to cry over her body (see Fay's relations with Snape above). The next day, it is discovered by Katina that Fay was completely fine. Other *Fay was the first Fan Character to ever be introduced into roleplay, along with Alerick. She was also the second female character Pandapika roleplayed as, the first being Ginny Weasley. *She was unintentially created when Over9000Skittles and Pandapika were playing Brawl one day when Pandapika didn't feel like putting on one of her roleplay personas, so she just used some airy voice and played as Mr. Game and Watch. After a while with this character, they decided to name her and introduce her to roleplay. Shortly after, Alerick was made to counter her. Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Played by Pandapika Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters